Zanoll
Zanoll (pr. Zah-nole or zuh-nole) is one of the three the Southern Isles Southern Isles located in central Libera and central Den'verden. First Discovery Zanoll was originally populated by the Morva'i in 10,000 BA. It was also populated by semi-sentients, including dragons and unicorns. Grath Rayne Yu sang of the first centaur Maudinne and how he built great cities and helped the Morva'i establish their place in Zanoll In about 9,000 BA, humans sailed from Aragon and landed in Zanoll, presumably because they were having conflicts with their mother country. At first there was war between the humans and Morva'i, but peace was eventually established by a grath prophet. After that war, another ensued between Aragon and Zanoll's peoples, in which the Five Swords, the first dragon-riders, were created. They won the war with the combined efforts of human, dragon, unicorn, and Morva'i. Culture Over the years, Zanoll gained a very diverse culture as many races settled the island. The Morva'i left a large imprint of their culture, including song, dance, and a general love for life, even as other races left their own marks. By the Ascension, Zanoll was the most diverse island-kingdom in Libera and supported members from every sentience. Government Much of Zanoll's early government system is unknown, although from Founders many of the towns and cities appeared to be independent, including Taylor's Canyon, where the dragon-riders dwelt. The dragon-riders themselves retained the role as Zanoll's protectors. In the later years of Den'verden, a monarchy was at some point established, which united Zanoll into a single island-kingdom. It continued even after the Ascension. Military Zanoll has its own independent military, headed by the monarch, or at least the queen, of the country. They have a base of operations at Narom. Humans, Hakaan, Morva'i, and Bii'a have been known to participate in this army. Celebration New Year Unlike many other countries of Den'verden, Zanoll celebrates its New Year at Summer Solstice. New Year celebrations involves a lot of dancing and singing, especially among the native centaur peoples. Halfway Blessing and Fulfillment Blessing In Zanollian society, one is considered an adult at age 16. When a sentient turns 8, they are traditionally blessed by a priest or some holy person. In the latter years of Den'verden the blessing was performed by priests of the Gospel of Zarem in the capitol city of Mal'ur once a year. The Halfway Blessing involved blessing a group of children, as was implied in Lithia. However, the Fulfillment blessing appeared to be a more private affair and only involved one priest. For example, Lithia McCail was blessed by High Priest Aaron for her blessing. Though the blessings at first sound religious, Valiel Brador makes it very clear that it is more traditional than religious. Wars Zanoll had a long history of discontent and war, going in cycles of peace and disturbance. These include the initial wars between humans, Morva'i, and dragons. There were also issues of slavery during a period called the Banishment of the New Era. Later wars caused by the Black Darts nearly destroyed the royal family of Zanoll, when Sabra the Incarnate was named heir apparent to save the monarchy and government from complete collapse. Eventually the Black Darts faded into obscurity and peace was restored by the time of the Ascension Trivia Did you know *Zanoll was the birthplace of magic in Libera, first discovered by grath Morva'i? *Zanoll was the first story setting in The Chronicles of Libera?